


Vignette no. 1

by Agogobell28



Category: Orphan Black (TV)
Genre: 4x06 spoilers, ABBA, Death, Delphine Cormier - Freeform, Gen, Kendall Malone - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-29
Updated: 2016-06-29
Packaged: 2018-07-19 01:12:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 415
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7338550
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Agogobell28/pseuds/Agogobell28
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>I was on a camping trip, and bored out of my mind, so I wrote a few little vignettes in the style of @sharkodactyl. Here’s one of them; it takes place right after the events of 4x06.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Vignette no. 1

Cosima rides back to Rabbit Hole Comics with Sarah. She’s shaking the entire way, tears silently streaming down her face.

Sarah stares steadily ahead, eyes on the road. As she drives, the nighttime lights - sodium-vapour yellow, neon green, tail-light red - rush past the car. After a while, she turns to her _sestra_ and asks, “Is there anything – anything you need?”

Cosima exhales in short, sharp bursts, and then inhales shakily. “No. There’s nothing you can do now… It’s all over. All of it.”

Sarah doesn’t know how to process this, so she decides to stay silent. Cosima reaches over and fumbles with the radio dial. “I just need to drown it out,” she says, and mid-sentence, an announcer’s voice bursts into the car. “- the home of the classics! Ninety-nine point three F.M.!”

A synth-piano melody fills their ears, and Sarah wonders what happened back at that vacant lot that upset Cosima so much. She’s rarely seen her so shaken. _Did it have something to do with Kendall?_ Sarah thinks.

As the singer starts, Sarah again glances to her right. Cosima is still shaking, and she’s shut her eyes tight. Her hands are folded in her lap. There are far fewer cars on the road at one A.M., so Sarah risks running a few red lights in order to get back as quickly as possible.

And then the sing bursts into the chorus: _The winner takes it all; the loser has to fall_ \- and Cosima has utterly broken down. She’s sobbing, and her face is red, and she’s shaking violently. Sarah is so surprised that she pulls the car quickly to the side of the road, stops, and reaches over to hug Cosima tightly.

Sarah asks Cosima what happened, and her sister tells her that Kendall is dead, that they shot her and burnt her body in a van, and Delphine is dead too.

“She was shot, they told me she was shot, in a parking garage,” she says brokenly, the radio still playing loud and clear.

“It’s gonna be okay,” Sarah whispers, because she doesn’t know what else to say.

Cosima looks up into Sarah’s face. “How?!” she cries. “I have nothing! We have nothing! We lost it all.”

Sarah breathes heavily, then highs Cosima tighter than ever. “We’ll be all right,” she says again, to reassure both Cosima and herself.

Neither of them turns off the radio. It’s still playing that ABBA song - _the winner takes it all; the loser’s standing small…_


End file.
